


The Only pilot for Q

by Perv_Melon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Again, BAMF!Q, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, POCKET!BOND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and pocket size Bond need to get on Cuba. </p>
<p>With a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only pilot for Q

Soft claps of converse shoes against boringly green carpet got easily lost in rush of tourists searching for Gate their plane was leaving from. Sharp Ceiling lights hitting foreigners faces with sick yellow shades as long wall windows couldn't let in any natural light because of it's absence in a middle of the night. 

"For a quartermaster you can blend in like a veteran field agent." Bonds voice mocking, you could hear smirk on his lips, only for Qs' ear.

"Not everyone who don't stomp like elephants when they are walking have to be Agents or Assassins Bond, Stop being paranoid." Q Hushed in low and unemotional voice.

With swift long steps Q dances between groups of annoying and loud japanese tourists like a ballet dancer straight to unlabeled north exit. Cold bust of wind ,despite it being a summer, swept black water-proof jacket open and Pocket size Bond pulled himself deeper in Qs' pocket to block cold weather from bothering him. Since his shrinkage he felt rather exposed and unprotected unless buried in one of his Quartermasters pockets or pile of small pillows he ordered others to make.

"Forgive me for interruption but If I remember correctly you refused to fly to Beijing to hand me my gadgets." Squirming in cotton padded bed he made in Qs' chest pocket to get in better position Bond could not keep himself from a little bit of heckling.

Airport was surprisingly lively in such a early hour as they left it behind them, the only human sized from a pair making his way to 35 ft long business jet with round windows.

Beside small plane stood an agent James saw often run from one end of Q-branch to the other one and doors next to him already open to provide stairs for Q to quickly get in.

As they were passing, greeting each other with simple nods Bond stayed hidden but quiet "Everything is ready." from runner agent did not escape his hearing.

The Jet capacity of six passengers was decreased on 3 including 2 pilots while the only seat in back held one black duffle bag and silver suitcase in which Bond recognized Qs' beloved computer. 

"That is right, I don't trust any pilot enough to put my life into their hands. I believe you understand that." Q unemotional as always sat in pilot cabin in one of black leather seats.

"Yes I do understand that."

Cabin was dark until Q didn't touch the glass dash before him. Whole Plane seemed modified in darker colors all displays and buttons under lighted with electro blue, glass and black leather outweighing anything else. Label left from Qs head read The Epic LT. 

Bonds curiosity did not fall asleep and he climbed up Qs' shoulder to sit on it, maybe occasionally play with strands of dark brown curls.

"We had to add another fuel tank to have enough of it to get on Cuba without any stops."

Comfortably seated James watched Q fasten his seatbelt and check up for fuel, tiny Fingers curling around farbic of his jacket.

"What that sudden change of mind then, who is the pilot we are waiting for?"

Long spidery fingers pulled a primer and started speakers of upgraded private owner aircraft. Small pair of eyebrows frowned yet eyes under it continued suspiciously watching younger man work with pedals and buttons like he did it from everyday. Plane quietly humming beneath them.

"As I already said I don't trust any Pilot, James, except for myself."

James could see Qs' stony face form into a smirk of triumph as he hit the brakes and turned the ignition key.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ This is a story for my cuban friend that left this morning and I promised to write her something [Not porn].  
> Guys sorry I don't have beta and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes :/ :S
> 
> This is simply my theory about Q flying it makes no sense and you can call it ooc ococo I don't care. If you don't like it I'm sorry and tell me so next time I won't make the same mistake. This probably already exists so... If it does can you send me that story? I would love to read it :llD I'm sorry for not finishing any of my 20 half finished Alex Roder stories :// I'm trying but as you see I just can't do plots! :C


End file.
